Quand les Gundams se rebiffent
by Calliope et Shalimar
Summary: [One Shot]... Après le carnage de cet été, on vous propose un nouvel échantillon de notre génie dévastateur... Ce fic n'est PAS résumable... seulement à lire et à apprécier.


**Titre** : Quand les Gundams se rebiffent.

**Auteurs** : Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… ici Calliope et Shalimar en direct live from Roco.

**Source** : Gundam Wing et Totally Spies (nan, vous rêvez pas !!!)

**Genre **: Délire avec une petite pointe de sérieux, Cross-Over, mission commune et prises de becs, OOC.

**Disclaimer** : On a rien mais on prend tout… et on rend à peu près dans l'état où on a trouvé le matos. Pour ce qui est des droits d'auteurs, c'est toujours la même chose : le fic est à nous, les mots sont à nous, et les g-boys sont à nous, les Spies on en veut pas elles coûtent trop cher en fringues… Comment ça les g-boys sont pas à  nous ? Vrai ? *Cally et Shaly s'en vont en pleurant retournant plancher sur leurs deathfics respectifs*

Bref vous avez vu ce qu'on a fait cet été quand on bossait… redoutez le Nouvel An alors qu'on s'emmerde… NYARK NYARK NYARK !!!!! Ah oui, une dernière chose : toute réclamations est à faire à Haribo, Sony music et Universal music… c'est de leur faute si on écrit ça… et un mini peu de la notre.

**Fond musical pendant l'écriture du fic** : BO d'Aladin, Live in Texas de Linkin Park, divers albums de Rhapsody, NightWish, X-Japan, Two-Mix, BO du Retour du roi.

Bonne lecture quand même !

Quand les gundams se rebiffent.

- J'en ai marre ! Marre Marre Marre Marre Marre Marre…

- Duo la ferme.

- Mai-euh Heeeeeero ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? C'est mort, on se pèle et puis j'ai faim.

- Duo, le réprimanda gentiment Quatre, tu ne trouves pas un peu gros de dire que le plus gros centre commercial de Beverly Hills est "mort" ? Et puis on est en Californie… il ne fait jamais froid… disons qu'il fait un peu frais.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ça Kit-Quat ! grommela le bien nommé "baka" regardant en coin le blondinet bien emmitouflé dans sa doudoune et sa grosse écharpe de laine.

- Taisez-vous un peu tous les deux, on va se faire repérer.

- Yuy… hum je pense que vu le nombre de filles et accessoirement de mecs qui bavent en nous regardant, on est DÉJÀ repéré, lui souffla un Wufei ayant quelque peu perdu de son assurance face à l'attitude prédatrice des onnas venues faire leur courses.

Le groupe continua sa longue traversée dans le centre commercial, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, cela étant sans compter la date de leur traversée : le 1er jour des Sacro-saintes Soldes de Janvier !!!!! 

Duo, quant à lui, avait tendance à se prêter à cette tradition ancestrale et se retrouvait par moment complètement scotché à des étalages divers, obligeant Trowa à le traîner par la tresse faisant fi de ses hurlements de protestation. Quand soudain…

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ESPÈCE DE MALADE !!!! TU POURRAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION, NON ? UNE PAIRE DE BOTTES EN SIMILI-SKY DE CHEZ MIRANDA VON NAPHTAAL TOUTE NEUVE !!!! hurla une voix complètement hystérique rappelant par moment celle de cette chère princesse de Sank.

- Heu… désolé ? hasarda Duo complètement atterré par ce haussement de ton si soudain.

- DÉSOLÉ ? DÉSOLÉ… C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À DIRE ALORS QUE J'AI PASSÉ PLUS D'UNE JOURNÉE POUR TROUVER MA TAILLE ?!?!?!?!

- Clover… Arrête, tu vois pas que tu le terrorises le pauvre ? la réprimanda avec lassitude une rousse plutôt mignonne.

- Mais Sam, tu plaisantes là ? Je vais être obligée de rentrer pour changer de chaussures donc de tenue !!! Et puis regarde-les on dirait de la friture hors de l'eau !

- Excusez-là… elle est juste contrariée. Bye ! leur jeta une brune aux yeux ambre tandis que la rousse emmenait loin d'eux la furie vociférante.

Plusieurs minutes après, les cinq jeunes hommes étaient encore sous le choc de leur rencontre éclair avec ces trois jeunes filles jusqu'à ce que Heero se sorte de sa torpeur et motive les troupes.

- Plus tôt on aura trouvé ce "Chaperon rouge", plus vite on fera cette mission et on pourra rentrer à la base.

- Et on mange quand dans tout ça, Mère-grand ? demanda Duo, toujours lié à Trowa par sa tresse comme un nouveau-né à sa mère par le cordon ombilical.

- Quand on aura tué le loup et maintenant crève de faim en silence si tu veux bien, répliqua un Heero plus qu'excédé.

@@@@@@@@@@

Une heure après…

- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooo !!!!!! J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !!!!! brailla Duo en se tordant.

- La FERME !!!! lui répliquèrent Heero et Wufei d'une seule et même voix.

- Mais…

- Duo, fit gentiment Quatre en lui posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Ta Gueule !

- Si Quatre s'y met, murmura Trowa. C'est que VRAIMENT, il en a marre.

- Bande de tortionnaires !!! se mit à pleurer Duo. Vils tyrans qui laissent mourir de faim une pauvre âme innocente et…

- LA FERME !!! crièrent Wufei, Heero et Quatre.

Dans la galerie, tout le monde se retourna vers eux. Duo faisait l'enfant martyrisé, de grosses larmes étaient prêtes à couler sur ses petites joues. Wufei, sentant les regards presque outrés des gens autour, se mit à regarder dans le vide.

Une vieille dame qui passait juste à côté d'eux, regarda les trois adolescents avec réprobation. Elle s'avança vers Duo qui jouait les enfants capricieux, et lui tendit un petit sachet de bonbons. Le natté lui fit un grand sourire et un petit bisou sur la joue. La vieille dame rit doucement et continua son chemin. Duo tourna ses améthystes vers ses trois tortionnaires et leur fit un grAAAAAAAAnd sourire victorieux. Les trois autres n'en revenaient toujours pas.

- J'hallucine !!!! s'indigna Wufei en se retenant de ne pas tuer le natté qui mangeait ses bonbons. C'est lui qui nous fout la honte et qui gonfle tout le monde et c'est lui qui a des bonbons !!!! OO

- Faut croire que les gens sont aveugles, répliqua Heero en continuant son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Heero YUY !!!! pleura Duo en s'accrochant à ses basques. Et puis c'est toi qui est aveugle !!!!! Ton petit Chaperon Rouge, il est en face de toi !!!!!!!

Ils avancèrent vers la petite boutique qui était un magasin de farces et attrapes pour Halloween. Duo se colla à la vitre, regardant avec émerveillement les derniers ustensiles en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire avec…

Heero resta debout, devant la vitrine, cherchant du regard un quelconque indice pouvant leur certifier que c'était bien CE Chaperon Rouge. Quatre vint à côté de lui.

- J'ai faim !!! remit Duo en laissant entendre son ventre gronder.

- LA FERME !!!!! crièrent les trois mêmes lorsqu'ils se sentirent happés vers les profondeurs de la Terre.

De là s'ensuit un tourbillon incessant. Duo criait comme un gosse qui s'éclatait dans un Grand Huit alors que Quatre fermait les yeux, redoutant l'arrivée. Wufei était tête en bas et rageait, accusant l'Américain d'avoir encore touché à quelque chose. Heero tendait de se retenir aux rebords mais c'était trop glissant et il n'avait aucune prise. Trowa, quant à lui, essayait de retenir Duo, par la natte, et Quatre, par l'écharpe, parce qu'ils allaient trop vite.

Alors une vive lumière apparut au bout du tunnel. Hormis Duo, tous redoutaient l'arrivée, espérant ne pas tomber dans une poubelle ou dans de l'eau nauséabonde…Enfin ce genre de choses…

Mais ils furent étonnés d'atterrir sur un large canapé en cuir, assez mou il fallait le dire. Sauf Wufei…le Chinois, pris par son élan, atterrit avec perte et fracas sur le dallage de la pièce.

- On refait ?!!!!! s'enthousiasma Duo en sautillant de partout.

- Duo, railla Quatre un peu blanc.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me prends des trucs comme ça ?!!! se plaignit Wufei en frottant son fessier meurtri par cette chute impromptue. Pourquoi c'est jamais ce shazi !!!!!

- Parce que t'es pas gentil avec mouah !!!!! se moqua Duo en lui tirant la langue.

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Si vous le voulez bien nous aborderons le sujet de votre nouvelle mission, entama alors une voix plutôt mure pour ne pas dire vieille.

Le silence se fit alors dans la salle tandis que l'origine de ces paroles se tournait vers son auditoire. Les cinq pilotes faisaient face à un homme plutôt âgé, chauve sur le dessus et une moustache assortie à ses cheveux, le tout empaqueté dans un costume trois pièces qui aurait fait pâlir celui des Men In Black, les regardant d'un air assez ennuyé. Observant une non réaction exaspérante, le vieil homme ne put que déclarer :

- Je vois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne…

Avant d'être interrompu par une tornade colorée, essoufflée par la course qu'elle venait d'effectuer.

- Désolées d'être en retard Jerry mais on a raté la trappe, et puis après on a complètement oublié qu'on avait une mission de prévue, réussit à dire une rousse aux yeux verts.

- Ouais c'est vrai mais il y avait des affaires auxquelles on ne pouvait résister mais vous savez…….

- HYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Clover, c'est super sympa de m'interrompre quand je parle, déclama une brunette habillée d'une robe légère et de sandalettes de plage.

- Mais Alex, Sam… vous ne les reconnaissez pas ?

- De qui tu parles ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux autres filles.

- Mais de EUX, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt le groupe de garçons incrédules, les demeurés qui m'ont bousillé mes supers bottes Miranda Von Naphtaal !!!!!

- Et j'peux savoir qui c'est les demeurés, espèce de onna décervelée ? Et puis tu pourrais te présenter avant de nous insulter ! s'exclama un petit brun teigneux.

- Wufei, le gronda doucement Quatre, sois poli au moins envers ces demoiselles.

- C'est clair ! Tu pourrais au moins nous respecter comme le dit ton ami le nain.

Sentant la tempête prête à éclater, Jerry ne put que jouer l'arbitre.

- Allons, allons, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, ne nous énervons pas. Il doit y avoir une explication plausible à cette situation.

- Mais Jerry c'est eux qui ont commencé, protesta la blonde répondant au nom de Clover.

- Tu parles ! Depuis tout à l'heure elle arrête pas de nous agresser avec sa voix de crécelle. Pour vous dire elle nous a chié un cake parce que j'avais eu le malheur de marcher sur ses bottes minables.

- QUOI ??? Tu vas voir, c'est toi qui va être minable quand je t'aurais fini… enfin dès que Sam aura lâché mon pull… Et puis c'est quoi cette tresse, c'est même plus à la mode sur un mec, ça fait complètement ringard !!!!

Un œil extérieur aurait pu trouver cette scène comique, voire carrément hilarante, mais Heero ainsi que Jerry commençait à perdre patience… un coup de feu coupa court à tout échange verbal et physique.

- Nan mais il est complètement dingue ce gars ! Et puis c'est qui pour se promener avec un flingue sur lui ? Il faut l'enfermer, et accessoirement lui trouver une nouvelle garde-robe, avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un ou pire, qu'il me blesse moi alors que j'ai même pas pu exploiter toutes les possibilités de ma carte de crédit !

- Clover, si vous commenciez par faire connaissance avant de porter des jugements et puis il y a sûrement une bonne raison à leur présence en ces lieux, risqua Jerry.

- Ben ouais, on est tombé dans un trou et après une super glissade, on s'est retrouvé assis bien confortablement sur un super canapé… enfin tout le monde sauf Wuffy…  
Sinon, moi je m'appelle Duo, et ma tresse est TOUT sauf ringarde, lança un regard mortel à quiconque aurait fait la folie de le contredire, et puis… le taré avec son flingue c'est Heero, le nain c'est Quatre et c'est un Aaaaadorable nain, celui qui balance des "onna" à qui mieux mieux c'est Wufei – Wuffy pour les intimes -, quant à celui qui dit rien c'est Trowa. Valà pour les présentations !!!

- Ben moi c'est Sam, la blonde hystérique c'est Clover et puis la folle furieuse qui est en train de déboîter l'épaule de Trowa c'est Alex. Pour ce qui est de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez et du pourquoi du comment je laisse la parole à notre illustre Jerry.

L'assemblée, dont certains se regardaient en chien de faïence, se retourna d'un seul bloc vers la personne susnommée, ravie d'avoir enfin un peu d'attention.

- Euh…Je suis Jerry et je suis le directeur d'un organisme gouvernemental classé secret défense, le WOOHP, commença le chef en tentant de rester de marbre face aux simagrées d'un Américain affamé.

- Ouais et… ? fit ledit affamé.

- Eh bien, j'ignore comment vous êtes venus ici mais cela doit être une erreur et…

- On nous a donné rendez-vous, nom de code "Chaperon Rouge_"_, raconta Heero en gardant son flingue dans les mains.

- Mais tu me fais chier avec ton Chaperon Rouge !!!!! beugla l'Américain.

- Maxwell, ferme-la, le reprit Wufei regardant la salle.

- Alors tu t'appelles Trowa ?!!! fit la sangsue Alex accrochée à Trowa. C'est un super prénom et t'as une copine ?

- Alex !!!!! la réprimanda Sam en la déscotchant du Français. Vous ne répondez toujours pas à notre question : qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Rendez-vous classé secret défense, rit Duo. Et vous ?

- Agents gouvernementaux et…

- Vous devez partir en mission, les informa Jerry encore oublié. Alors des agents de sécurité vont raccompagner ces jeunes gens dehors.

- Fort aimable à vous, mon Vieux !!!! déclara joyeusement Duo. Mais c'est bien joli tout ça mais on bouffe quand ?

- Vieux ? s'indigna Jerry mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Un peu vexé par cette remarque, Jerry, sans prévenir nos cinq jeunes hommes, appuya sur un bouton de dessus son bureau et une trappe s'ouvrit, emportant nos malheureux G-Boys dans un monde obscur où quatre gros bras les amenèrent dehors.

- Enfin débarrassée de ces ploucs !!!! souffla Clover en se mettant devant Jerry. Vous vous rendez compte !!!! Des chaussures toutes neuves de chez Miranda Von Naphtaal !!!!!!

- C'est bon, Clover, soupira Sam avec désarroi. C'est qu'une paire de chaussures et Ben pourra te les changer si tu veux.

- C'est dommage qu'ils soient partis si vite, fit Alex pensive.

- Bon, trêve de bavardages les filles, la coupa Jerry en appuyant sur un autre bouton de son clavier, voici la mission du jour.

Les filles regardèrent le grand écran derrière leur chef. Ce dernier leur expliqua que des anomalies touchant certains réseaux informatiques gouvernementaux, notamment celui de l'armée, avaient été remarquées par de hauts dirigeants. A long terme, ces anomalies pouvaient générer des désordres au niveau mondial.

- Voici vos gadgets, les filles, déclara Jerry en dévoilant l'établi. Alors voici le rouge à lèvres faisceau laser, le parfum à azote liquide, des lentilles à vision infrarouge et le équipement traditionnel.

- Wouah !!! s'émerveilla Clover. Ça va bien avec ma combi !!!!!

- Bonne mission les filles !!!! sourit Jerry avant d'appuyer sur le bouton actionnant la trappe.

Les filles se retrouvèrent propulsées à l'extérieur. Alex avait atterri non loin de la poubelle, étant l'accoutumée de se genre d'atterrissage, elle ne montra pas son dégoût.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Clover en regardant Sam.

- On va commencer par l'endroit où les premières anomalies sont apparues, souligna la rouquine en mettant son sac à dos rose.

- Et c'est où ? demanda Alex en bouclant sa ceinture.

- Près de Stuttgart en Allemagne, leur répondit la rouquine.

- Alors en avant pour le Pays de la Bière !!!! sourit Clover.

Elles empruntèrent le SpyJet et se retrouvèrent rapidement en Allemagne. Elles trouvèrent le hangar sans trop de problème.

Faisant le tour du bâtiment délabré, elles découvrirent une entrée sur le toit. Elles restèrent un moment à regarder au travers de la vitre. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes apparemment.

Elles prirent leur rouge à lèvres et firent fondre le verrou de la fenêtre. Avec précaution, elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Arrivées en bas, elles se cachèrent sans problème derrière la grosse unité centrale. Sam attrapa son poudrier émetteur et le connecta à l'unité.

- Alors ? demanda Clover en poussant Alex.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas ici que nous trouverons nos réponses, annonça Sam en relevant la tête. Mais je trouve ça bizarre…

- Quoi ? l'interrogea Alex en regardant le graphique sur le poudrier.

- Il ne semble pas y avoir d'erreurs…on dirait que quelqu'un a programmé l'unité pour qu'elle ne prenne plus en compte les directives premières…

- Euh…parle français s'il te plaît, fit Alex en se tenant la tête. J'ai rien compris.

- Il faut aller ailleurs pour parvenir à élucider ce mystère !!!! s'emporta joyeusement Clover.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent à bord du jet en direction de Houston, le deuxième site à avoir signalé une de ces anomalies.

A l'extérieur tout était calme, le complexe se dressait fièrement au milieu du désert, la nuit lui donnant quelque peu des allures lugubres.

- Je le retiens Jerry ! Nous envoyer dans un endroit aussi paumé, où on est frigorifié et où il n'y a même pas de centre commercial.

- Clover ! Mais tu vas te taire ? Et si on se faisait repérer ? lui intima Sam.

- Sam a raison Clover, contrairement au site de Stuttgart cette base est beaucoup trop calme pour qu'il n'y ait pas anguille sous roche. Et puis si c'est une base gouvernementale on doit s'attendre à une sécurité beaucoup plus renforcée !

- Ouais les filles c'est bien beau toutes ses tergiversations mais si on s'activait, histoire de se réchauffer et d'arriver à l'heure en cours demain matin ? demanda Clover en claquant des dents.

A pas de loup, le trio infernal s'approcha du bâtiment, vérifiant à chaque instant qu'elles n'étaient pas la cible de canons lasers à infrarouges ou autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

Après quelques minutes qui leur parurent une éternité, elles s'introduisirent dans le bâtiment et marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la salle principale que Sam leur avait indiqué comme étant la salle de contrôle. A l'instant où elles allaient pénétrer dans la pièce elles se figèrent dans la plus parfaite surprise et, dans le cas de Clover, de dégoût.

- NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES HORREURS ? C'EST GRAND, C'EST MOCHE ET ÇA RESSEMBLE À UN ASSEMBLEMENT DE BOÎTES DE CONSERVES !!!!!!!!

- Chut Clover tu vas te faire repérer ! lui souffla la plus responsable des trois. Et puis où est Alex ? Clover ?…

La jeune fille parcourut un moment la pièce du regard, ne s'attardant pas trop sur les géants de métal qui y étaient entreposés pour une obscure raison, et retrouva ses deux compagnes en compagnie plus que surprenante.

En effet, Alex était pendue au bras de Trowa, inondant généreusement le sol de bave, et Clover en joute verbale avec le petit chinois chieur.

- ENCORE VOUS ? MAIS VOUS NOUS POURSUIVEZ MA PAROLE !!!!!!!!! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ? VOUS DEVRIEZ ÊTRES AU PIEU À CETTE HEURE-CI ET À VOTRE ÂGE !!!!

- Tu es obligée de hurler à chaque fois qu'on se croise, onna sans cervelle ?

- Et toi tu es obligé de me traiter d'onna à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche ? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi une onna ?

- Une onna c'est une femelle, onna décervelée !!!!!! Et on ne vous poursuit pas puisque ici c'est notre planque.

Oublieux de la discussion orageuse qui se passait devant lui, Heero se dirigea d'un pas calme et arme au poing vers la fille restante qui semblait, à ses yeux, la plus saine d'esprit, et entama le dialogue, après avoir débattu cent fois avec son fort intérieur pour s'empêcher de l'abattre céans.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? lui demanda l'asiatique lui lançant presque inconsciemment un regard glacial.

- Heu ben c'est à dire que… c'est le deuxième lieu dans lequel on devait se rendre pour notre mission…

- Qui est ?

- Heu… ben voilà, on a signalé à l'agence que plusieurs réseaux informatiques connaissaient des avaries et que, à long terme, cela pouvait causer des pertes préjudiciables pour notre gouvernement.

- Qui ça on ?

- Nous l'ignorons.

- Quel….

- SACRILÈGE !!!! COMMENT OSES-TU PROFANER NATAKU ?????

- QUOI MAIS EN PLUS CETTE CHOSE IMMONDE À UN NOM ???? À LA RIGUEUR LE MACHIN NOIR FAIT CLASSE ET PEUT-ÊTRE EN REGARDANT BIEN LE TRUC AVEC DES AILES AUSSI EST PAS MAL MAIS CE QUE TU APPELLES "NATAKU" C'EST VRAIMENT À CHIER !!!!!!!!!!!

- Allons, allons, restons calme… on ne va pas s'énerver pour si peu[1]. Wufei, Clover… les supplia Quatre.

- NON MAIS C'EST VRAI QUOI !!! CETTE CHOSE EST CARRÉMENT VERT CHIASSE !!!! ET PUIS CELUI AVEC SES CURE-DENTS À CHAQUE BRAS ET SES HAILLONS[2], UN VRAI CLODO !!!!!

- Ah tu vois Quatre… mais il ne faut pas s'énerver pour si peu, hein ? fit Wufei sarcastique. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a à danser comme un débile l'autre mongol ?

- Elle aime mon gundam-euh… elle aime mon gundam-euh et elle peut pas encaisser Wuffy… J'aaaaaadooore cette fille !!!!

- Quatre ?

- Wufei ?

- A trois on les tue tous les deux d'accord.

- Heu les garçons et ….Clover ?

Des regards emplis de haine et une voix unanime répondit à l'intervention de la pauvre rouquine qui ne put s'empêcher de se replier sur elle-même craignant quelques représailles.

- QUOI ?!?!?!

- C'est rien mais je crains qu'on ait quelques petites difficultés.

- Accouche onna ! s'impatienta le petit teigneux[3].

- M'appelle pas comme ça tête à claques. Je voulais juste vous signaler qu'il y a des…

- POMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH… POIIIIREEEEEEEEEEEEEUH…. ET DES SCOUBIDOOOUUUUUUUUS BIDOOUUUUUUUUUUS HA !….

- DUO !

Le reproche avait été unanime et les quatre pilotes s'étaient retournés de but en blanc vers leur prochaine victime.

- Mais je vous jure les gars je suis innocent comme le gundam qui vient de naître.

- C'est quoi un gundam une nouvelle marque de fringue ?

- La ferme la blondasse. Et puis les mecs, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je me serais amusé à polluer la mémoire de mon sublime Deathscythe Hell Custom ?

- Tu chantes bien des merdes comme ça à tue-tête et à longueur de journée, même quand tu dors, souligna Heero avec un haussement de sourcil vraiment très sceptique.

- Mais voyons tu me connais Heero…, essaya de glisser le pauvre natté de plus en plus dépassé par les évènements.

- C'est bien justement là mon problème Duo, rétorque ledit Heero, je ne te connais que trop.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que j'aurais fait cette blague à Wufei, ne ?

- HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!

Le groupe se retourna vers Trowa, resté silencieux jusqu'alors et complètement immobile face au fait qu'il avait une véritable sangsue pendue à son bras, sensiblement à l'origine du bruit. Alex était complètement blanche de peur et se cachait courageusement derrière le clown, profitant malgré elle de sa position pour peloter son chevalier servant.

- Là… là… 

- Oui Alex… ?, questionna Sam quelque peu inquiète du comportement si anormal de son amie.

- Les choses affreuses… elles bougent toutes seules et elles sont armées jusqu'aux dents !!!!!!

- Hem… quoi de plus normal pour des armes de guerre ? ajouta Trowa toujours aussi stoïque.

- Ça des armes ? On dirait des jouets géants pour des gosses capricieux, s'indigna Clover.

- Clover… on a pas de temps à perdre avec des remarques futiles !

- Et pourquoi ça Sam ?

- Elles nous foncent dessus……. SAAAAAUVE QUI PEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT !!!!!!

Sans demander leur reste, le trio de filles sortit aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées, suivit peu de temps après par les pilotes, ayant communément décidé que dans l'état actuel des choses ils étaient totalement impuissants[4].

@@@@@@@@@@@

Dans le salon de thé du centre commercial de Beverly Hills, huit jeunes gens avaient squatté un bout de table.

Après avoir vu l'étendue des dégâts sur les Gundams, Heero en avait déduit que les deux affaires étaient liées et qu'ils valaient mieux aider ces trois filles écervelées plutôt que de les laisser continuer au risque de mettre en péril les Gundams…

- Quoi ? râla Wufei assis malheureusement face à Clover.

- Rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Alex en regardant Clover levée les yeux en l'air. Clover ?

- Ils sont en train de nous foutre la honte !!!! dit-elle en se cachant derrière le menu. Et si David nous voyait avec ces ploucs !!!!!

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'exclama Alex toujours scotché à ce pauvre Trowa.

- Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? T'as vu comment ils sont fringués !!!!! murmura Clover en tentant de paraître discrète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la blondasse ? sourit Duo en triturant sa natte.

Clover lui lança un regard noir mais le natté lui sourit encore plus. La jeune fille en avait définitivement assez de ces cinq garçons, elle tourna les yeux vers le dehors décidant de bouder pour le moment.

- Vous allez nous aider dans cette affaire ? demanda Sam assise en face de Heero et de Quatre.

- Hn.

- Nous pensons que les deux sont liées, répondit Quatre en prenant sa tasse de thé. Vous nous avez bien dit que les dysfonctionnements informatiques avaient débuté depuis une semaine au moins ?!!

- En effet, répondit Sam en buvant une gorgée.

- Nos Gundam ont commencé à agir… bizarrement… depuis le même laps de temps, confirma Heero. Il faudrait découvrir la source et…

- On doit aller visiter un autre entrepôt !!!! lança Clover sans même le regarder. Les usines Miranda Von NaphtAAAAAAAAAAl !!!!!!!!!!!!! s'égailla-t-elle.

- C'est une blague ? lança Duo l'air dégoûté.

- Euh…Non !!! miaula Sam pour défendre son amie.

Les cinq garçons émirent un long soupir qui ferait s'écrouler la Tour Eiffel. Pourquoi s'attaquer à une usine vestimentaire ? Ca n'avait pas de sens…

Ils décidèrent de former deux groupes. Clover, Alex, Duo et Quatre d'un côté et Sam, Wufei, Heero et Trowa de l'autre… Ce qui eut pour effet de soulager Trowa qui en avait assez de cette sangsue qui lui bavait dessus.

Ils devaient se rejoindre dans la salle de stockage au bout d'une heure. Chaque groupe inspectant les lieux et cherchant quelques indices. Mais comme Heero le pressentait, ils ne trouvèrent rien du tout.

- Alors ? demanda Quatre en voyant le deuxième groupe arriver.

- Rien…et vous ? fit Wufei en regardant autour d'eux.

- Idem, Niet, Nada, que dalle !!!! répondit Duo en croisant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- J'entends du bruit ! annonça Sam devant tout le monde.

- Et y'a nulle part où se cacher !!! s'affola Alex qui se colla instinctivement à Trowa.

- Bon ! fit Duo en professionnel. Pas de panique !!! Suffit de le mettre KO et c'est tout !!! Heero tu…

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! brailla une voix de pucelle qui parut familière aux G-Boys.

- Réléna…, murmurent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait qu'un truc rose s'avançait vers eux. Heero écarquilla les yeux comme jamais et chercha du regard un soutien. Hormis Trowa qui le fixait, les autres regardaient les petits oiseaux voler dans ce lieu clos et vide de verdure.

Mais Heero alla se caler derrière la porte du hangar, pouvant ainsi échapper à sa tortionnaire ambulante qui, dans un grand fracas, débarqua dans la pièce, cherchant Heero de partout comme un chien chercherait son os.

Elle questionna les G-Boys, se collant à chacun d'eux mais personne ne fit attention à elle sauf Trowa qui, avec un micro-sourire sadique, lui désigna, d'un geste discret, la porte du hangar.

Toute contente et gloussant comme une poule dans sa basse-cour, Réléna courut vers la cachette de Heero et lui sauta dessus comme un affamé de deux semaines sur sa bouffe. Elle se mit à l'embrasser de partout, lui murmurant des trucs que Heero ne pouvait que supporter en silence.

Par obligation, il dut s'approcher de ses amis. Les trois filles le regardèrent avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes…

Trowa, quant à lui, fixait son ami avec une certaine lueur victorieuse dans le regard assez significative : "tu m'as laissé avec cette sangsue, tu pourras toujours crever pour que je t'aide avec ta princesse !"

- Oh !!!! Heero mon amour ! s'enquit à crier Réléna. Je suis tellement contente de te voir !!! Cela faisait tEEEEEEEllllement longtemps !!!!

- Pas assez, faut croire, marmonna Duo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, onna ? demanda Wufei en regardant Réléna comme si elle était une femelle mante religieuse prête à bouffer le mâle.

- Oh !!! Mais vous ne savez pas ?!!! s'égaya-t-elle à nouveau. Cette usine m'appartient et…

- QUOUUUUAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! beugla Clover avec des étoiles dans le regard. Vous voulez dire que la firme Miranda Von Naphtaal vous appartient, que VOUS ETES Miranda Von NaphtaAAAAAl !!!!!!!!

- Oh ! Mais ce n'est qu'une petite firme, lui indiqua Réléna d'un geste vague de la main. Vous êtes des amies de mon Heero ?

- OUI !!!!!!! s'emporta alors Clover.

- Alors dans ce cas, fit le bonbon rose. On pourra se revoir !

- AVEC PLAISIIIIIIIR !!!!!!!!! répondit Clover au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

- Onna, est-ce qu'il y aurait des problèmes avec ton système informatique ? demanda Wufei.

- Des problèmes ? Informatiques ? déclara la jeune fille sans trop comprendre. Je ne sais pas…Je n'ai jAAAAAmais rien compris à tout ça !!!!

- Ah…, fit Duo un peu désespéré. On est bien avancé…

- Mais je crois savoir que la production a été quelque peu ralentie, répondit Réléna l'air de rien. Juste quelques petits soucis avec… comment ont-ils dit… la mécanorie… machiquorie… maroquinerie ?

- La machinerie ? déclara Quatre en évitant de mettre toute pointe de moquerie dans son ton.

- OuuuuIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! Oh ! Heureusement que tu es là, Quatre, sourit Réléna avec son air nunuche. Mais c'était juste un petit problème de rien du tout !!!!

Les espionnes la regardèrent… enfin Clover était fascinée alors mieux ne valait pas compter sur elle… avec une certaine appréhension. Cette fille était complètement à côté de ses pompes aussi roses que sa robe.

@@@@@@@@@@

Après cette éprouvante rencontre avec la princesse, le groupe de jeunes décida de retourner au salon de thé afin de récapituler tous les évènements survenus depuis leur rencontre.

- Garçon, s'il vous plaît ? Un thé à la menthe, trois moka et quatre cafés noirs , interpella Clover au garçon qui passait à ce moment-là derrière leur table.

Peu de temps après que le serveur soit venu leur apporter leur commande, une jeune fille passa un peu brusquement derrière Wufei et, le bousculant, lui fit répandre son breuvage sur sa tunique blanche sortant à l'instant du teinturier.

- NON MAIS TU POURRAIS PAS FAIRE ATTENTION AUX GENS QUI PASSENT DERRIÈRE TOI ? TU VIENS DE FROISSER MA ROBE DE CHEZ MIRANDA VON NAPHTAAL !!! rugit une voix suraiguë et franchement nasillarde.

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE LUI HURLER DESSUS COMME UNE TRUIE QU'ON ÉGORGE, MANDY ???? C'EST DE TA FAUTE DE TOUTE FAÇON !!! ET PUIS AVEC DES HANCHES DE CETTE TAILLE, MÊME TROIS MÈTRES DE PLACE N'AURAIENT PAS SUFFIT À TE LAISSER PASSER !!! répliqua Clover du tac au tac sous le regard éberlué de tous les autres.

À la surprise générale, Heero se leva furibond et se dirigea vers la fille nommée Mandy et lui versa avec toute la lenteur et le calme qui le caractérisaient l'entier contenu de son mug de café.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Heero se reçu un retour de force en pleine face, sous les regards estomaqués de toute la tablée à l'exception faite de l'américain qui se roulait par terre de rire.

- ESPÈCE DE GOUJAT IMMONDE ! hurla-t-elle sur Heero, OSER SOUILLER MA ROBE TOUTE NEUVE DE CHEZ MIRANDA VON NAPHTAAL, UN MODÈLE UNIQUE DE SURCROÎT TAILLÉ SUR MESURE POUR MA TAILLE DE RÊVE !!!!!

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUTES À NOUS PRENDRE LA TÊTE AVEC CETTE MARQUE DE FRINGUES DÉBILE ET TOTALEMENT HIDEUSE ????? explosa soudain Wufei revenant à peine de sa surprise. ON NE T'A JAMAIS APPRIS LE RESPECT ? ET SURTOUT À T'EXCUSER QUAND TU BOUSCULES QUELQU'UN ??? ONNA STUPIDE, rajouta-t-il en se levant et en quittant le salon de thé, laissant pantois le reste de l'assemblée.

- C'est quoi une Onna ? Un prix de beauté ? demanda Mandy sûre d'elle.

- Ça veut seulement dire que t'es une sous-merde tout juste bonne à procréer, lâcha Duo rejoignant les autres qui avait déjà emboîté le pas au Chinois.

La porte se refermant laissa seulement passer un « BANDE DE MIOCHES ATTENDEZ QUE JE VOUS RATTRAPE » avant que le groupe ne se fasse aspirer par le photomaton.

- Jerry, grognèrent les trois filles se massant le dos, douloureux depuis leur atterrissage. Et puis pourquoi Eux ils atterrissent toujours sur le canapé.

- Parlez pour vous, grommela Wufei tombé malencontreusement sous le trio. Vous êtes lourdes, si vous aviez l'obligeance de vous lever… j'arrive plus à respirer !!! finit-il avec une voix d'une hauteur surprenante.

- Ouais ça va ça va, pas la peine de râler, cho-chot-teuh, raillèrent-elles en se levant malgré tout.

- Des nouvelles informations Monsieur Jerry ? demanda Heero toujours aussi calme.

- En effet, répondit le chef des filles. Mesdemoiselles, vous souvenez-vous de CHAD ?

- CHAD… CHAD…, marmonna Alex. CHAD !!!!! Le beau gosse ?!!!!!!!!

- Non, Alex, son ordinateur, la reprit Sam avec consternation. Tu sais, l'ordinateur qui avait pris le contrôle de tous les systèmes informatisés pour venger son concepteur !

- Ah…ouais, bouda Alex.

- Elle pense qu'aux mecs !!! murmura Duo à Trowa.

- J'avais remarqué, soupira ledit Trowa réfugié entre Wufei et Duo.

- Donc vous vous souvenez de ce dangereux programme ?! lança Jerry en tentant de recaptiver l'attention des jeunes gens.

- Ouais, répondirent-ils unanimes.

- Alors sachez qu'une entreprise est apparue à ce moment, les informa Jerry. Il s'agit de la firme de Gertrute Von Nazguul[5] et…

- QUOOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!! brailla Clover en faisant sursauter Wufei assez sensible à ses cris suraiguës. MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MARQUE ?!!! PERSONE NE PEUT RIVALISER AVEC MIRANDA VON NAPHTAAL !!!!!!!!

- ONN, commença Wufei.

- TA GUEULE !!!! le coupa Clover avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

- Donc nous devons aller dans cette firme pour découvrir où se cache CHAD et le désactiver à nouveau ?

- C'est exact, répondit calmement Jerry alors que Clover et Wufei se tiraient à nouveau dans les pattes. Voici vos nouveaux gadgets !!!

Tout le monde regarda le panneau s'ouvrir et grimacèrent… Le rose était-il vraiment obligatoire ? Sur ce, à nouveau la trappe de sortie s'ouvrit, happant nos pauvres amis.

- On va où ? s'hasarda à demander Duo en jouant avec sa longue natte.

- Eh bien, on va devoir aller dans ces laboratoires, lui répondit Quatre. Heero ?

- Si on doit désactiver ce CHAD, commença par dire le Japonais. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de le contourner.

- CHAD est un genre d'Intelligence Artificielle, le renseigna Alex. Il est très prévoyant quand il sent une menace.

- Si on détruit la source, annonça Trowa. On devrait pouvoir stopper sa progression.

- En effet, répliqua Wufei en remettant correctement sa tenue. Si on détruit le serveur, il ne pourra plus progresser dans le système et ne contaminera plus le reste du réseau national !

- WAH !!!! Il sait réfléchir, le Chieur !!!! balança Clover en se foutant de la gueule du Chinois.

- Zen, mon petit Wuffy !!!! fit Duo en lui pinçant les joues. C'est rien… on finit avec ces cruches et on rentre bien gentiment à la maison !!! Nataku doit s'ennuyer sans toi !!!!

- La ferme, Shazi ! bougonna le Chinois en se frottant les joues.

- Ben voilà ! Ca va déjà mieux !!!!! rit Duo en marchant devant, sa longue natte lui battant les reins.

Quatre se mit à rire en voyant les deux se taper dessus comme avant. Trowa était debout près de Heero et, avec l'aide de Sam, la seule fille à peu près saine d'esprit, ils mirent au point un plan d'attaque.

@@@@@@@@@@

Heero et Duo étaient entrés par un des conduits d'aération alors que Wufei, Trowa, Clover et Sam étaient passés par les égouts. Alex et Quatre attendaient dehors, sur le toit, en renfort.

- _01 à 03 !!!_ fit Heero en approchant d'une porte blindée malheureusement fermée.

- 03, j'écoute, répondit Trowa alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au pied de l'échelle de sortie.

- Pourquoi vous vous appelez par des numéros ? demanda Clover, affalée nonchalamment contre le mur près de Trowa. C'est ringard !!!

- Clover !!! miaula Sam derrière elle. La ferme !

- C'est bon ! C'était juste une question.

- _Tu m'écoutes ?_ demanda Heero avec une voix un peu impatiente.

- Hum.

- _On est près du bunker_, dit le Japonais.

- _Hee-chan !!!! Y'a du monde derrière la porte !_ souffla Duo.

- Tu grimpes ou pas, stupide onna !!! brailla Wufei alors que Clover mettait cent ans à monter l'échelle.

- Ouais c'est bon, faut pas pousser ! On est pas aux pièces quand même ! lui répondit-elle essayant de lui mettre un coup de talon en passant.

Ce fut une escalade riche en rebondissement et ponctuée par des éclats de voix des deux mêmes, garantissant une extrême discrétion du groupe.

- _Nan mais vous allez la fermer oui ?_, cracha l'émetteur, _je vous signale que c'est censé être une mission top secrète, pas un combat de rue !!!!!_

Peu de temps après ce bref rappel à l'ordre, les deux groupes se rejoignirent dans une salle emplie de diverses machines servant à la production des vêtements et accessoires. Soudain Heero et Sam remarquèrent un énorme bloc qu'ils définirent comme l'ordinateur principal gérant toutes les machines.

- Heero, je pense qu'il faudrait l'approcher sans se faire voir et se connecter à lui par derrière pour lui injecter le virus et l'annihiler.

- Ok, même si pour moi il nous a déjà repéré depuis que nous avons approché le bâtiment…

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'étonna Sam.

- Nous sommes dans une base totalement automatisée, et tu m'as bien dit que ce CHAD vérolait les systèmes informatiques, non ?

- Heu… si.

- Faisons de notre mieux alors… comme ça on pourra aller plus vite manger, acheva Duo en surgissant derrière eux et en manquant de se prendre une raclée majestueuse de la part du soldat parfait.

Quelques minutes après le virus était introduit dans l'unité centrale et un message s'inscrivit à l'écran « _Processus de destruction du système de piratage amorcée. Seul le contrôle de la production sera préservé. Veuillez interrompre toute action pendant la destruction des données_. »

- Que faites vous en ces lieux ? L'accès est strictement interdit à tout visiteur non autorisé.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la voix, beaucoup furieux de s'être fait prendre comme de simples débutants.

- Les pilotes de gundam !

- Zechs Merquise !

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Bam* 

Tout le monde regardait au centre de la pièce une masse informe de frous-frous roses mêlés à des hurlements inintelligibles mais totalement insupportables.

- Et dans la famille de la Tapette, je voudrais la Conne, lança Duo à qui voulait bien entendre.

- Bonne pioche, fut la réponse donnée par un Wufei complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Voyant avec délectation que Heero était complètement couché sous le poids des mondanités, Trowa décida d'éclaircir la situation avec le nouveau venu.

- Zechs pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Cet endroit m'appartient. Et vous ?

- Comment ça ? C'est vous le nouveau producteur de vêtements et accessoires Gertrute von Nazguul ? interrompit Clover soudainement intéressée.

- Euh oui et vous êtes ?

- Une faaaaaaaaaaaaan… Ravie de vous connaître. Vous êtes un ami de la fille par terre sur Heero ?

- C'est ma sœur.

- QUOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH ????? Vous êtes le frère de Miranda von Naphtaal ?

- Je viens de vous le dire.

- Mais c'est GÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNIAAAAAAAAAAA….

- Alors pourquoi vouloir lui porter préjudice ? intervint Heero sentant que la scène d'ébahissement de Clover pouvait durer encore longtemps.

- Lui porter préjudice ? Je viens de lui proposer de m'associer avec elle, faisant d'elle une actionnaire majoritaire cela va de soi - que ne ferais-je pour ma petite sœur adooorée ? -, et former ainsi la nouvelle ligne de prêt-à-porter à la pointe de la mode : Gertranda von Naphtuul.

- Quel nom à chier… ça se voit que vous êtes décoloré et que vous débutez dans le monde de la mode, déclara Clover avec sa délicatesse naturelle. Qui serait assez stupide pour acheter un truc dont le nom rime avec "pustule" ???

- Selon les derniers sondages de notre entreprise : environ 75 % de la population féminine de Beverly Hills, tous âges confondus.

Cette dernière réplique fit l'effet d'une grande claque que Clover évita de justesse pour la regarder atterrir dans le groupe derrière elle.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand Quatre, survenu en compagnie d'Alex peu après Zechs,  la bâillonna laissant ainsi un Heero reconnaissant reprendre le cours de son investigation.

- Tu n'es donc pas au courant du programme CHAD qui a causé des troubles de productions dans l'entreprise de ta sœur et dans d'autres sociétés gouvernementales ?

- Euh… tu peux me redire ça plus lentement ? plaisanta Zechs mais se ravisa en se sentant transpercé par le regard froid du Soldat Parfait. Non pas du tout. Pourquoi ça ?

- _La séquence de destruction des données a échouée… **HAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! Pauvres minables d'humains que vous êtes !!!! Pensiez-vous vraiment pouvoir me détruire avec un simple virus ?… Mais qu'est-ce que… pourquoi… CHAD est invincible… nan je meurs… ARRRRGH pourtant le Chaperon r**… Séquence de destruction achevée, veuillez nous excuser pour le désagrément momentané. Vous pouvez maintenant reprendre la production en toute sécurité._

- Heu… oups ? Désolé les gars mais j'allais me casser la gueule et je me suis rattrapé à ce qui traînait dans le coin ! lança l'américain.

En effet, ce dernier était toujours solidement cramponné à son levier rouge au-dessus duquel on pouvait nettement distinguer la mention « N'abaisser sous aucun prétexte ».

- Heu ça va Duo ? Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? demanda Quatre faussement inquiet.

- T'inquiète Winner, pour une fois que la connerie de Maxwell nous sauve la vie !!!! ajouta Wufei sarcastique et ravi de prendre une revanche sur ce shazi natté.

- Merci les gars, répondit Duo faussement boudeur.

Il se releva élégamment à l'aide d'un magnifique coup de reins dont lui seul avait le secret et se précipita vers le groupe à toute allure[6]. En un instant tout le monde se dispersa, évitant ainsi la menace Maxwell, tout le monde excepté…

- MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!!!

Le natté se mit à rire comme le gosse hyperactif qu'il était, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les pôvres joues du chinois et lui sautant avec allégresse sur le ventre.

- ZBOING IBOING IBOING IBOING !!! T'as le ventre tout mou Wuffy-chan ! C'est génial pour rebondir dessus, mais pour un guerrier c'est vraiment la hooooooooooonteuh !!!!!!!! ZBOING IBOING IBOING !!!!!! renchérit le natté tout en se déplaçant dangereusement vers les bijoux de famille de Chang.

Clover et Alex étaient mortes de rire, Heero et Sam consternés par tant de débilité, Wufei et Quatre morts de honte pour différentes raisons. Duo, quant à lui, se balançait toujours aussi bruyamment au bout de sa natte, natte tenue à bouts de bras par Trowa, comme on l'aurait fait avec un vulgaire sac de détritus, ayant évité ainsi à Wufei une catastrophe majeure. En tous bons spectateurs extérieurs qu'ils étaient, Zechs et Relena restaient sans voix.

@@@@@@@@@@

A leur retour, les filles firent leur rapport à Jerry. Après un briefing plutôt bref et incohérent, elles décidèrent d'offrir aux G-Boys un pot de départ au salon de thé du centre commercial. Les garçons avaient longtemps hésité mais aux vues des vives protestations de Clover, ils finirent par accepter.

Prenant possession de leurs breuvages, ils s'attablèrent après que Wufei eut bien inspecté les environs, histoire de conserver la blancheur de sa tunique intacte de toutes substances étranges.

Tout le monde buvait en silence quand soudain, Clover leva les yeux de sa tasse et les regarda pensivement.

- Vous avez pas la sensation qu'on a oublié quelque chose d'important ? demanda-t-elle le menton sur ses mains.

- Euh…Je vois pas, déclara Alex. Les soldes, on les fait demain…

- Non, pas ça…, reprit la blondinette. Quelque chose de plus important !

- Je vois pas ce que ça peut être, dit Duo en haussant les sourcils l'air joyeux.

- Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Quatre qui sirotait tranquillement son thé à la menthe. C'est sûrement sans importance !

- Tu dois avoir raison, le nain ! répondit Clover en levant les bras pour s'étirer.

- Quatre n'est pas un nain !!!! dit Duo.

- Merci de me défendre, sourit le petit blond.

- Quatre est un AAAAAADDDOOOOORRRABBBLLLEEEUUUH nain blond !!!! rit Duo à gorge déployée.

- Maxwell !!!! ragea Quatre en lui tordant le cou.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais avec Wuffy, on a plein de trucs supers importants à faire !!!!!! lança Clover en se levant et en embarquant un Chinois réticent.

- Je ne ferais jamais rien avec toi, onna de malheur !!!! vociféra Wufei en tentant de se délivrer de la prise tentaculaire de Clover.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Quatre alors que Duo virait un peu au bleu.

- Eh bien !!!! sourit Clover avec des étoiles dans le regard. Zechs m'a promis une gamme cOOOOOmplète dans sa nouvelle ligne de prêt-à-porter, vous savez Gertranda Von Naphtuul !!!!! s'emporta-t-elle avec joie. Et je voudrais un avis vraiment TRES contradictoire !!! Et accessoirement un chauffeur !!! ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

- Pas moi, râla Wufei sans parvenir à se détacher.

- Mais si !!! fit Clover tout sourire. A plus !!!!

Tout le monde les regarda partir avec un haussement de sourcils plus que significatifs. De plus, les cris de pucelle outrée lancés par Wufei, couvraient tout le brouhaha du salon de thé.

Alex, toujours collée à ce pauvre Trowa, se leva en lui déboîtant l'épaule et ils filèrent aussi vite que le vent après que Alex ait lâché un :

- A plus tard !!!!! On va voir la Menace Fantôme, le premier volet de Star Wars !!!!! cria-t-elle semblable à une groupie devant son chanteur favori.

Trowa avait lancé un regard désespéré à Heero mais ce dernier, par pure vengeance, détourna les yeux avec un léger sourire sadique.

Finalement Sam supplia Heero, avec tellement de bons arguments qu'il accepta, de venir jeter un œil sur son ordinateur[7].

- Ben mon vieux Quatre, on fait quoi nous dans tout ça ? demanda d'un air peiné Duo une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses couleurs naturelles.

- Ce que tu veux Duo, lui répondit Quatre avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Vrai ?

- Si je te le dis… j'ai subtilisé la carte de crédit des Mads, lui assura Quatre avec un sourire victorieux.

- Alors, dans ces conditions, il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire…

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda innocemment le nain blond.

- Ben, en nous promenant hier dans la galerie marchande… et ben… commença le natté timidement.

- Oui ? demanda soudainement intéressé Quatre.

- J'ai repéré… UN MAGASIN DE JEUX VIDÉOS QUI BRADAIT TOUT SON STOCK !!!!! finit Duo en équilibre le plus instable sur la table.

- Et puis pourquoi pas ? Autant alléger les portefeuilles de nos chers mentors… Eux qui sont si vieux, ils marcheront avec plus de légèreté.

- LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOO THEN !!!!!! hurlèrent d'une seule et même voix les deux jeunes devenus totalement hystériques avant de partir en courant, au plus grand bonheur de toute la clientèle du salon de thé.

@@@@@@@@@@

Au même moment, dans un entrepôt de vêtements… 

Au beau milieu de tonnes de vêtements éparpillés au sol, deux formes étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, haletantes.

- Wufei ?

- …

- Hey le Chieur !!!!!!!!!

- M'appelle pas comme ça Onna ! Tu veux quoi ?

- Juste pour te dire… t'es peut-être un abruti de la pire espèce et tu t'habilles comme une merde mais alors qu'est-ce que tu embrasses bien… Et puis dans le fond, t'es plutôt beau garçon.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment de ta part… en réfléchissant toi aussi t'embrasse plutôt bien et tu n'es pas si bête que t'y paraît.

- Merci. Dis ?

- Hum ?

- On recommence ?

- Ouais.

@@@@@@@@@@

**En d'autres lieux et d'autres temps…**

- Allô la base ? Ici Houston. On a un méga problème !

- POOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH… POIIIIIIIIIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH… ET DES SCOUBIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOUS BIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUS… AH ! brailla une voix métallique, couvrant les bruits de fracas et les hurlements de terreur.

- SO WE'LL FIGHT AGAINST THE WIND FOR THE GLORY OF THE KING…TO DEFEAT THE EVIL ENEMY…AND WE RIDE OUR LORD FOR THE GLORY AND THE THRONE…TO THE NAME OF THE HOLYTHUNDERFORCE[8] !!!!!!!! gueula une autre voix métallique.

- Allô Houston ? On vous reçoit mal !!!!

- Laissez tomber, fit une voix. Deux géants de fer nous font un concert en live tout en détruisant la ville…

- TO THE NAME OF HOLYTHUNDERFOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRCEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!!!

OWARI

- Le 01 Janvier 2004 -

Calliope : Eh ben dis donc, on a mis le temps pour le finir celui-là !

Shalimar : Euh… ouais… moins de 24 heures et on n'a plus de bonbons T.T

Calliope : Ouais mais je pense pas que ce soit un grand mal *regarde les g-boys endormis dans un coin de la chambre… toujours attachés au lit*.

Shalimar : T'es sûre qu'on doit les rendre ? C'est qu'ils peuvent m'aider pour ranger ma chambre… vu le bordel qu'ils y ont foutu !!!!!

Wufei *qui vient de se lever et en profite pour réveiller les autres* : Nan mais vous êtes dingues ? Après tout ce que vous nous avez fait subir ? J'ai encore mal aux fesses à cause de mes chutes à répétition et j'ai un goût affreux dans la bouche.

Clover : Ouais moi aussi… *regarde Wufei* … Je comprends pourquoi, les mecs ne savent pas ce qu'est une brosse à dents.

Duo : J'ai faim !

Shalimar : petit… petit… petit !!! *appâte Duo en gigotant un bonbon devant lui*

Duo : Hmpf… hmpf… ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Calliope *morte de rire en voyant Duo sauter en l'air pour attraper le minuscule bonbon généreusement donné par Shalimar* : Mwawawawawawa… Tu crains vraiment mon pauvre Duo… Si tu nous l'avais dit que t'avais faim, je t'aurais gardé du canard laqué, du porc caramélisé à l'ananas et des nems au porc !!!!

Quatre *timidement* : Je crois qu'il l'a répété tout au long du fic mais que vous avez intentionnellement occulté cette partie de l'histoire.

Calliope et Shalimar *format Roseline Bachelot des Guignols* : Ah boooooon ? O.O !

Heero : On a oublié les Gundams ? C'est vraiment pas crédible.

Calliope : Mais c'est voulu scénaristiquement.

Sam : C'est quoi les deux casseroles qui font le génériques de fin ?

Calliope *à Shalimar* : Tu lui expliques ?

Shalimar * à Calliope* : Non vas-y toi !

Calliope : Non toi !

Shalimar : Non toi !

Calliope : TOI !!!!

Shalimar : MOI !!!! Oups je viens de me couler toute seule… @_@.

Wufei : Et ouais, ça arrive quand on est pas douée !

Shalimar : Tu insinues quoi par là ? Tu veux crever dans mon prochain fic… j'ai de l'inspiration à revendre en ce moment !

Wufei : Heu…

Quatre : On ne sait toujours pas qui chante à la fin.

Shalimar : Ben… Comment dire…Mon premier est Vert Chiasse avec un lance flamme et un nom débile…

Tous les monde hormis Calliope : -_-o

Shalimar : Mon deuxième est tout noir et ressemble à Batman la nuit !!!!!

Quatre : Vous avez pas osé ? OO

Calliope et Shalimar : Ben pourquoi on se serait gênée ???

Wufei *retenu par un Trowa impassible* : BANDE DE FOLLES !!!! ESPÈCES DE ONNAS DÉBILES !!!!!!!

Duo : Je ne dirais rien…

Calliope : Ben quoi… on a fait quelque chose de mal ? *voix de l'innocence pure incarnée*

Tous *sauf Wufei qui continue de pestiférer contre un ennemi invisible* : No comment -_-°.

Calliope et Shalimar : A plus tout le monde… à la prochaine.

  


* * *

[1] Bon alors on vient de passer à l'année 2004. Donc bonne Année, Bonne Santé et meilleurs vœux à toutes et à tous.

[2] Bon là j'essaie de décrire le Sandrock Custom… au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris.

[3] Jo Dalton pour les intimes. Wufei : Vos gueules pauvres ficeuses minables !!! Calliope et Shalimar *pas contentes du tout du tout* : Ton manque de respect ne restera pas impuni… et surtout passe une bonne année.

[4] Et ouais, on dirait que ça devient une habitude chez eux d'être impuissants…. G-boys : Bande de onnas !!! Calliope : Shali ? Tu crois que deux personnes peuvent être considérées comme une bande ? Shali : euh… Vu notre état et nos nombreuses personnalités… on peut dire ça comme ça ! Wufei : mais c'est quoi cette bande de malade !!!!! OO Calli et Shali : ton pire cauchemar ^__^ *sadique smile*

[5] En hommage à cette magnifique œuvre cinématographique et littéraire qu'est Le Seigneur des Anneaux, et ces adorables petites choses que sont les Spectres des rois passés. Pitié frappez pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! La suite… ?

[6] Notre nouveau produit ! Venez essayer le MGV : Le Maxwell à Grande Vitesse… mais attention les places sont chères et il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde ! A vos marques… Prêt ?… Trop tard.

[7] Et plus si affinité !

[8] Shali : alors pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est le refrain de « Holythunderforce » du méga groupe Rhapsody !!!!!!! ^__^


End file.
